Bond
by GGGGangstaThug
Summary: It was too complicated to name. Too strong to break. Too weak to withstand. But it was enough.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga, nor do I make any profit from this.

_Chapter 1_

Red and orange painted over the usual clear blue sky. A gentle breeze brushed over Seireitei with the softest touch, dancing along cobblestone trails that lead to various locations of all thirteen divisions. It had been three months since the Kuchiki heir stepped outside of the manor, trapped between endless stacks of paperwork and his family's own personal hierarchy. He shouldn't have granted authority over the division to his reckless lieutenant, no matter the brute's rapid increase in strength, but he needed a few minutes to collect himself.

Soul Society was in a state of complete tranquility, excluding the trivial, unidentified traces of spiritual pressure circling Karakura, and the unacceptable behavior of those appointed as second in command. Not every soul reaper possessed the ability to act as proper adults. Although, Hisagi Shuhei seemed to be the only exception to the noble's conclusion. Perhaps his own lieutenant could learn a thing or two from him, seeing as the brute hardly reached the standard set by all Kuchiki's, but Byakuya couldn't place that burden onto others. He had no right in doing so.

As the dull scent of rain clung to the land, and shadowy clouds loomed over the celestial world, he had found it difficult not to take a separate course than he originally planned.

With a subtle inhalation and exhalation of breath, the sixth division captain headed for the warmth of his home, inwardly displeased with the unexpected changes in climate. There were very important files regarding the peculiar rietsu levels in the living world, waiting atop the desk in his study, records he needed to look over.

Upon reaching the familiar entrance to the manor, he stumbled upon the presence of another.

Red. A callage of scarlet strands, falling onto the man's shoulders, resting against his hard chest, alluring. He was armored with the standard black and white shihakusho that hung loosely around his neck, revealing his golden skin that was marred with black ink. His gaze was strong and focused, peering from beneath his crimson mane as the nobleman watched. Captivated.

Until his guest finally spoke.

"You were gone for quite awhile, sir."

"Abarai, have you forgotten that I put you in charge of the _entire _division?" Renji scratched his nape. "Meaning, if there are any disturbances or damages to Seireitei during your absence, then you will be held accountable for such reckless behavior."

"..."

"Which could result in a demotion."

"What?!" He scowled, perplexed. "I didn't know that! Shit!"

Byakuya closed his eyes, trying to ignore the indecent language his subordinate used. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late to request a transfer in divisions-but there were no more available positions. So, he was stuck with the barbaric man, sadly. He supposed it wasn't as terrible as having that wretched drunkard under his command, Matsumoto, but quickly dismissed the idea. The two were equally incompetent.

"Abarai."

"Yes, sir?"

"Come."

"Huh?!"

"I will not repeat myself."

_What the hell is going on? _Renji wondered. He wasn't sure of it himself. Bizarre, without a doubt surprising, not what he had expected. He was still a bit confused. The way his captain looked at him made his body tense. It was a glare, normal yet glazed. Or it could just be his imagination. Whatever the circumstance, he was slowly becoming flustered.

Damn, he was stupid. Byakuya was his captain, nothing more. Relationships between squad members weren't unheard of, actually, it was a common notion and often not objective. As long as Soul Society was of the upmost importance and duties weren't neglected, it wouldn't matter. But Byakuya and Renji weren't romantically involved.

They were comrades. Not lovers.

Lovers. Such a treacherous word.

"...Yes, Captain."

They arrived in the study a bit cold, both too prideful to admit. Transparent doors revealed a small garden about two feet below the patio it lead to, reflecting the fiery color of Renji's hair, and the uncertain look in his eyes. It must have been sensed. His captain drew him back from his thoughts.

"There have been sightings of a peculiar spiritual pressure in Karakura recently," the stoic man spoke. "A rather large quantity of it, but it's difficult to find. It was barely discovered in the first place, yet appears constantly within the same area as before-but at different times. Which could mean that the source of power is somehow being suppressed."

"What's it got to do with me?" Renji asked, lightly scratching at his scalp. The other arched a dark brow, preparing to lecture his subordinate on duty and proper respect. However, the issue was sidestepped.

"It involves the thirteenth division's 3rd seat-Kuchiki Rukia-reported missing two months ago." Renji froze, unable to keep his composure as Byakuya continued. "Her rieatsu was entwined with the one discovered, but just faintly. She's broken the law and has been ordered for arrest."

"But-!"

"Abarai. Direct orders and personal matters must be kept separate at all times. Do you understand, **Lieutenant?"**

Bitter rage enveloped his body like a second skin. His flesh grew heated, eyes instinctively narrowed and he could feel anger start to pulse within his veins. Renji clung to what little restraint he possessed and tightly clenched his fist. Razor sharp nails cut into his palm, bruising the skin, tearing the flesh. The slow trickle of blood dripped from his hand, falling onto the floor with a soft splattering noise.

Sweat trailed from his temple down to the tip of his chin, struggling to maintain control over his disdain. Byakuya continued to stare at him, unfazed. It was reluctant, obviously strained, barely even a whisper...a silent surrender. One that he hated himself for.

"Yes...Captain."

"Good."


End file.
